Naruto: Witch Saga
by Ginjersnapps
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village. After regaining the trust of everyone, him , Naruto and the gang are sent to inspect witch sightings. But...what's a witch? They ARE an extinct species of human weren't they? come along this journey to find out what happens and happened. WARNING: future Lemons, adult themes and current swearing. THIS STORY HAS ACTION\ADVENTURE chp 2 is uploaded
1. Chapter 1: Blast To The Past

**Authors Note: wazzup guys! Soooo heres the second chapter! I didn't take long to write up. Its basically the intro to this story. The true intro that is hahaha. Its just one long flash back so bare with me LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY read and review please **** and try not to flame….please? *awkwardly huddles in a corner***

* * *

Chapter 2: Blast to the past

**Sasukes POV ~O~o~O~**

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be—CRASH!***

_Ugh…another day in Konoha….feels like just yesterday I came home…brought back—no, dragged back by Naruto and the others…._

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~~~~~~**

* * *

**APOV~O~o~O~**

**Naruto and Sasuke were in the climax of their battle. The ground littered with their friends motionless bodies (unconscious) and Sasukes teammates were scattered among them; the ground beaten with gashes, blood, and craters. They were fighting in the Land Of Rain. Naruto's Rassengan was clashed against Sasuke's Chidori. Creating humungous colorful sparks and explosive pulses. **

"**Sasuke! You idiot! Konoha is not your enemy! Why can't you see Madara is your enemy!?" roared Naruto.**

"**Konoha is the reason my brother killed my whole clan! The elders pushed him to make this decision! Konoha drove him to join the Akatski! I have no family because of Konoha! You people were just getting in my way of revenge!" Sasuke roared back, and he pushed his Chidori even harder into Naruto's Rassegan. Naruto could feel that he was losing grip on the Rassengan. Explosive pulses grew even bigger.**

"**Your wrong…..we got in your way so you didn't do the unspeakable…I wasn't just gonna let you destroy my home! Your home! OUR FAMILY!" Bellowed Naruto. "You're my best friend Sasuke. I don't care how much you deny it or what you do to me. You. Are. My. Friend. Nothing will ever change that. I'm not gonna let you destroy your home over some revenge plot. REVENGE IS NOT THE ONLY ANSWER! I wanted you to have something to return to… We have been searching for you for six years now. Now that I have you, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!" Yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.**

**This took Sasuke by surprise which faltered his Chidori. Naruto took this chance to push through Sasuke's Chidori with all his might and hit him straight in his stomach. "AAAaaaGH!" screamed Sasuke as he coughed up blood and was thrown into the air. Naruto's Rassengan sent Sasuke 20 feet back, when Sasuke hit the ground the impact created a massive crater in the earth. "Fuck…." Wheezed Sasuke before everything went black.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV~O~o~O~**

**I remembered waking up to the sound of birds whistling, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the back of a wagon with 10 0thers, three were my teammates Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They were all tied up in ropes and chains. Especially Jugo, he had extra iron chains, looked like something to hold up an anchor. And Suigetsu was put into a container with chains all around. Speaking of chains and ropes, I myself was tied in three ropes and an iron chain. Their security on me is quite the over kill…**

"**Ah so your awake" said a familiar voice, I looked up to meet Kakashi's Sensei's face. He was steering this body filled wagon with horses. "sorry about the restraints buuuut we wanted to make sure you were safely delivered to Konoha. It'd be a pain in the ass to have to ****hunt**** you down again." Kakashi emphasized the word 'hunt' with a deep under tone. I knew what he meant, the next time if I were escape they'd send me six feet under. "we wouldn't want that now would we…?" I said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster up. In return he sent me a monotonous glance, and sighed.**

**It was silent for a while, I actually felt at peace, even though I was tied up. I even forgot about my hatred thinking about what Naruto said…what have I been doing all this time? What am I as a shinobi? What other answers could there possibly be? How stupid could I have been to let the Uchiha curse swallow me whole? I pondered upon these questions until Kakashi decided to speak. " well… a lot has changed in Konoha, I hope you learn to love it once more. You know, you are strong Sasuke, in your own way you are stronger than Naruto, just like how Naruto is stronger than you in his own way. You would have been even strong had you not followed the path of revenge. Don't you know that evil never wins?" he looked back at me but I looked elsewhere and kept silent. "it's going to be awhile before people get used to you, nonetheless trust you…". "who said I was going to stay, the minute the opportunity strikes I'm taking off." I spat, there was no way in hell I was going to stay in that place. " I may be kind to you now, and you may be a friend to everyone here, but don't you forget that you are an international criminal that we have just taken prisoner. We searched for you for six years, especially Naruto, don't think that we are just gonna let you go now that we have you." He said that last part staring me dead in the eyes. I had no words for any of this…**

* * *

**He then started back up " a lot of people were hurt physically but mostly emotionally for your actions. Especially one in particular." He nodded his head towards Naruto's sleeping body. It didn't take long after that before all that he said started to sink in and the guilt that I've hidden away for years start to scratch its way to the surface. But I swiftly recovered and regained my composure, for we had arrived to Konoha.**

**He stopped before the entrance and got off. I watched him go to the side of the wagon splash a bucket of cold water on everyone except Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. I guess it is best that they were asleep, so they don't cause trouble. But what's troubling me is where the hell did he pull that fucking bucket from? His ass? This probably another mystery along with what's under his mask. **

**Everyone woke up with a jolt, still tired from exhaustion, me and my team must've put up quite the fight. "we're here, you know what needs to be done…" Kakashi said in his alert voice. I'm guessing the whole village knows and is probably preparing a noose for me as we speak. They all were on alert, they got out of the wagon being careful not to step o Karin, Jugo or Suigetsu. They made this barrier around the wagon and we made our way into Konoha. Kakashi took position at the head of the wagon, we entered Konoha without speaking a word. All of the villagers stopped what they were doing and stared. Some started gripping knives and others had glares forming on their once soft features. we stayed on alert as we made our way down they streets and towards the Hokage's quarters. Everyone relaxed once we were inside, they had some ANBU shinobi's take Karin, Jugo's and Suigetsu's bodies towards the prison cells under the Hokage's quarters. While everyone was figuring out what to do, I took this chance to examine everyone, it HAS been six years, I'm sure they've all changed.**

**Sakura, she now has short hair, looks nice on her actually. She looked more weak and useless with her long hair. her eyes are still vibrant as ever, I see she's still got her fiery attitude. **

**Kiba's ego seems to have grown bigger. But that's not the only thing that's gotten bigger, is it just me or did Akamaru get bigger than when I last saw him? also, didn't Kiba have long hair, what's with everyone and hair cuts? scary to think how much has changed. **

**Shikamaru is probably the only one who hasn't changed…monotone attitude except the fact that he's ranked at Kakashi's level.**

**Hinata no longer looks like a boy, seriously I was starting to question her sexuality… she actually looks feminine with her long hair. She caught me staring and as usual turned into a tomato, same ole Hinata.**

**Choji is as fat as ever, except he looks more stoic in his new armor. and holy shit, his hair is longer. Kinda makes him look like an over fed porcupine… I'd be killed in a matter of seconds if I said this out loud.**

**Oops I was wrong about the Shikamaru being the only one kept the same, Ino still acts and looks like a ditzy blonde. woopy fucking doo…**

**Naruto has definitely changed, just his chakra control and that jutsu. He's definitely stronger. And he used to be a total midget, now he's taller. though id have to say im the tallest out of this whole group, but if Jugo was her that'd be another story…**

**Lastly there was Kakashi, its been six years and the bastard still looks the same..like, what the hell?! Does he really age that well? The only thing that's probably changed about him is what novel of Icha Icha or Make Out he's on…He's a real fuckin' perv.**

* * *

**We started to make our way to the Hokage's office. In front of the desk where the third Hokage used to sit sat a young looking woman in her early thirties with blonde hair pulled back so only her bangs were out. In the middle of her forehead was a blue diamond tattoo. 'why hello there Sasuke, its great to finally meet you. Welcome home." She said this in a stiff analyzing tone. "Hey Granny Tsunade!" in came that yellowed haired monkey, but as quickly as he came a book shot out and hit him in the face so fast and sent him crashing through the wall in the hall. This woman Tsunade was so pissed off that a vein was literally popping out of her head. Tsunade is quite the spit fire isn't she?**

"**Now Sasuke a lot of time has been wasted, lets get down to business. Everyone is free to leave." Everyone swiftly got up and glanced at me while leaving, not speaking a single word. "oh Kakashi, one more thing before you leave. Mind if you untie Sasuke? If he tries to run I have him." Kakashi had this tired expression while untying me before he left. I totally forgot that I was still tied up, the minute I was untied I collapsed into a chair, the tingling starting to kick in from the unbalance of blood in some areas of my body. **

"**Sasuke, I've been informed of your situation and motive behind your actions. I've decided to not punish you since you were so distraught from the deaths of your family and an easy target for Orochimaru and Madara. Plus you were under the influence of the Uchiha's family curse. You must know that we are not your enemy, I hold reign of power here and I will do anything to fix this wrong. You must also know that you are now our prisoner. Your buddies are being held in cell holding until we can trust them fully and get full cooperation from them. Your Buddies will sleep in the cell holdings here, only you will be granted an apartment next to Naruto's and constant supervision. You will not be allowed to venture outside the village till you are trustworthy. Consider this your punishment. "**

"**that's just dandy, knocked flat on my ass, unwelcomed by villagers, and now I'm a prisoner. I certainly feel at home." I rolled my eyes through this. " Now don't be that way Sasuke. You may not have been punished as severely as you should but you know you have to do something to repent for your actions." She said this in the most understanding voice, and she was right…**

* * *

"…" **there absolutely nothing I could say to her, because as I said before, she was right.**

"**now if you understand and have no more snappy remarks an ANBU shinobi is outside waiting to escort you to your new home, good night and welcome home."**

**I left that room without another word, I was swiftly escorted to the apartment complexes and was handed the keys, the manager gave me a snarl as he handed the keys over and I was escorted to my room. I walked into the apartment and found boxes, the boxes held all of my stuff from when I left my old apartment. I'm guessing Sakura and Naruto are the ones who took the liberty to do this. As I looked around I noticed that the room was big enough to hold a twin side bed by a window. A chest of drawers at the end of the bed; A mini drawer light stand at the side of the bed by the pillows. Next to the chest of drawers at the end of the bed was a skinny table holding a TV. In the middle of the room was a Kotatsu table, I guess the heater blanket was in the closet which was next to the TV. By the entrance was a counter, a stove, a wall installed microwave and a cupboard drawers. Right next to the door by the small kitchen area was a bathroom. The whole place altogether was black and white themed. **

"**welcome home….i guess…" I slowly walked to the bed and fell onto it asleep.**

* * *

**~End Of FlashBack~~~~~~**

* * *

_That was merely 9 months ago, back in December. It's now September and the villagers have gotten used to me. Shino, Shikamaru, kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ino, Choji, Ten Ten, Kakashi, and even Tsunade have learned to trust me once again. Naruto and Sakura have always trusted me no matter what. Stubborn jackasses I say… I met my replacement Sai. He kinda dresses like a gay porn star, he also creeps me out, nothing I'd admit out loud but he does. Always reading books about emotion yet never showing any himself. And he always manages to insult people, way too blunt. If they thought he was a close enough clone to me than they have another thing coming those assholes. No way in hell I look like an emotionless porn star. _

_Then there was that guy Yamata. He's pretty cool I guess, except…does he ever fucking blink? I'm gonna find out his birthday and buy the poor bastard some eye drops._

* * *

_**~O~o~O~o~O~**_

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey so I hope you guys enjoyed that! Like I said just the official intro. We get to the fun stuff in the next chapter. I'll try to make that one longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! By the way I wanna say thanks to the Guest that first reviewed my official summary, thanks for that! R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: Paranormal ED

**Authors Note: **Why hello there again! I see my story has been getting a lot of views, though since barely any of you review I can't really tell if you like it or not Lol! Well I hoped you liked the first and second chapters. Sorry if this chapter took so long to put up, I usually write it down so as if I need to make any changes. Time is quality right? Plus I then have to type it up, make corrections, and fix any changes I made on the rough draft. Also I then have to convert it into format. But anyways, what I really wanted to talk about was about this story.

BTW srry about the late update, crazy shit has been happening lately, almost got dumped in a fryer, witness someone cut off their finger and I flooded my workplace….now on to my explanation…

Its kinda like the anime setting but its also a bit AU**(**alternate universe**)**. What I mean is, they have some modern stuff in there that you'd other wise not expect to see in a ninja world. No they don't have cars or phones, why do that when you can jump tree to tree and use carrier birds? But I mean they have night clubs, shopping malls, one major city in each land **(**they still have lots of villages of course**)** and they have modern attire for days they don't have missions. Also, they have some technology, we already know they have Tv's, but in this story they also have Ipods and Mp3's, no phones like I said, just computers with search engines and Ipods for music.

As you'll come to know, this story will have a lot of music. I'll explain more in the next chapter ;P for now lets get to the story….

**P.S this first part starts of from where the last chapter began ;P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Paranormal ED

* * *

**APOV~O~o~O~**

* * *

The next morning was a clear and sunny day. The streets were bustling with grocers and people, children were playing in alleyways, and ninja's jumping about doing missions. We come across a tall grey and blue apartment complex and inside one of the apartments, room 13; inside we see a big cocoon lump on the bed. Raven tufts of hair peeking out at top of this blanket made cocoon.

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* **

The lump started to move and stir groggily "mmm…"

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* **

The lump started to move more, getting restless "mmmm—Uuuuugh"

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be—CRASH!***

There in the bed was and upright tired Sasuke, his hair messy and he was still in a sleepy daze. He turned to see his handy work, the alarm clock smashed and thrown to the wall in bits. "Well shit…" he groaned lazily, he slowly got off the bed and began to get ready for a shower. After he got dressed in his new attire, skin tight black turtle neck, his usual black pants, and a black cloak. He put his sword to his side and a wrist band that he stores his shuriken. He then began to head out next door. When he opened the door he was met with a pair of blue eyes and bright yellow hair.

"Hey Sasuke! Kakashi and Tsunade have called a meeting!" Naruto said with a cheerful grin.

"How can you be so happy in the morning...?" Sasuke said in a cold and groggy tone. Too early in the morning and having to deal with idiotic monkeys was too much for him.

"Someone should really measure that stick up your ass…" grumbled a dejected Naruto as they walked from the apartments.

They headed to the Hokage's quarters and marched into Tsunade's office. The room was filled with people: Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Shino, TenTen, Sai, and Kakashi. Everyone sat in seats and some in the wall, like Sasuke since he's such a badass (or so he thinks). Tsunade looked around the room once she felt everyone was there, Naruto was in a corner still mumbling Sasuke's bullying. She ignored and began "I have a mission for all of you, especially you Sasuke." Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke which in return narrowed his eyes. "We have been getting some reports of witch sightings. In the land of Rain, Fire, Sand, and here in the leaf; but mostly in the other lands. There has been re- "WA-WAIT! What the hell is a witch?! How the hell are we supposed to battle something we don't know about?!" interrupted Kiba who stood so fast he knocked over the chair, he had a look of overwhelm. "How the '_hell_' are we suppose to know if you keep interrupting like that…" stated Shino mockingly, everyone gasped forgetting Shino was there since he's so quiet. Someone should really hang a cow bell around that bastard's neck.

"Hahaha, you didn't seriously think I gonna send you on a blind mission did you? You all have some studying to do." Chuckled Tsunade, she seemed pleased with his distress (sadistic much?) "A witch is an extinct species of human, paranormal they are." Cut in Kakashi, he was standing next to Sasuke leaning against the wall. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise for he did not sense Kakashi's entrance or him ever being there. "Wait so we're going after something paranormal and extinct?" exclaimed Naruto; he seemed to finally stop pouting. "Well they are technically extinct, but not really. We just recently found out there was one left. I'll let you guys research the rest, all you need to know is there have been reports of bodies with their heads blown off. We need everyone on this so we can straighten this all out. "

"Just as Kakashi said, so I'll leave the rest to you all, come back here once you've done your research." With that Tsunade ushered us out of her office, leaving just her and Kakashi. Once they were outside they made their way to the library and its rare book section. The Library was a three story building with over 200 mahogany bookshelves with thousands of ancient scriptures and books. The building was circular with a dome ceiling, painted on the ceiling was some of the greatest wars of the leaf village. In the middle of the building was a clearing with a 12 foot long mahogany table in the center, ancient but sturdy. The levels were split up in five parts, Rare Books, History, Fiction, Non Fiction, and Scriptures. There was a first floor, second, and third for each section (kinda confusing but you get the gist). Once they were inside they split up in groups, team groups.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV~O~o~O~**

* * *

_A witch huh…I remember my parents talking about them once, something about our ancestors hunting them for their hair and blood. I don't really remember the rest they said…_

"Isn't it awful? Can you imagine being the only one of your species?!" _Does the last of your clan and only one able to carry on their gene pool count? _Sakura and Ino were talking about the witch mission. _So loud. Don't they know they need to shut up in a library? _"Ya know, you've been quiet today." "You know Naruto, I don't spend my time blabbering away like you do, I _try_ using my mind and thoughts." "Well then, someone certainly had his nice helping of Bitch Flakes this morning!" _Naruto gets so dejected so easily, it's quite amusing._ "Tch!" I clicked my tongue and left to the second level of the library. "All I can find is books on wizards. Can't really find anything other than that." I called over the railing to Sakura who was joining the others as a giant mahogany table. "That's ok Sasuke, just come down here; Hinata has found a couple books." "Could've told me that before I wasted my time searching…" I said lazily, this of course irritated Sakura. _She's so easy to tease._ "Just come down here will you?!" Sakura stomped her foot in exasperation and marched off to join the others. And sure enough Hinata had found a stack of books on Shinobi History, Mythology, Mythological Beings and a small book on wiccans. They were all leather bound and old. They all have a gold symbol that looks like a line drawn star within a circle facing northward. "I found them hidden at the bottom of a shelf all covered in dust." I saw Hinata peeking out from behind a book when she said that. "Well, go on." _I have no idea why I'm having such adrenaline for the mission, but it's there._

"Well, says here that they were hunted for their blood and hair, says that their blood was a great medium for poisons or acids. Their blood turns into poison or acid only when they are angry. And they used their hair because it was equivalent to silk, which was quite expensive back then and still is, it's more expensive now since witches have died out." "That's sorta creepy, making fabrics outs of hair…I'm so never wearing clothes again." Stated Kiba as he sat there with this disgusted look, which in returned we decided to just stare at him in opposition. "Dude, if you wanna get naked go work the corner or something" _Shikamaru's monotonous attitude never gets old. _"do continue Hinata." "U-um well it s-states here that they were considered a 'cousin' species, not family related, just genetically s-similar. T-t-they didn't have clans with jutsu's that defines them; every witch had a spirit animal and her powers were based off it." As much as I _love _to listen to Hinata stutter…I'm glad Neji stop that charade. Though he is a little more serious and uptight, if Naruto thinks I got a 10 foot pole up my ass, I'm sure he has a 100 foot. "They _can_ work jutsu's but they are mostly kinetically based. For example, if a witch had a Snake spirit animal, then she would deal in cleverosity, poisons, speed and agility."

"That is so weird! I wonder what my spirit animal would be?"

"Naruto, yours would be a gold fish or a seagull, spazzy, small attention spanned and small brained…" Everyone of course stayed silent in sure agreement. "You fucking butt munchers…" Naruto sat back down in his seat to pout.

_Oh look, Hinata wants to finish speaking, yes Hinata, do continue to stutter\read to us. Just watch, she's gonna begin with her usual stutter._ "U-um" _see what I mean? _"as I was saying, the witch race was mostly female, which was another reason why they were hunted and many were raped. Back then Ninja society agreed if you were strong enough to take down a witch you were an acceptable ninja. This also helped influenced the witch hunting's." "In other words our ancestors aren't exactly 'glorious' people…" _wow Neji, didn't catch THAT hint from the beginning?_ "I-it was said that if you could get a witch pregnant, the child would grant a great deal of power to the clan's gene pool. But none were successful since the witches would always kill themselves after the rape." _Wow, I can literally smell the degradation of the glorious ninja ancestors 'almightiness'._

* * *

"Male witches are called wizards or sorcerers, which we are all familiar with. There are very few today since there were no more females to mate with." _Oh my god, the one sentence she doesn't stutter in, by god, IT'S A MIRACLE!_

"Who was more powerful? Males or females? Probably males huh? Always how it goes." Kiba spouted egotistically, he had this proud look on his face. _Oh Kiba, I just love watching you prolong your virginity, so proud you are thinking you're scoring all the ladies. But in reality, the only hot babes that surround you are the sweaty withered women that you take care of in that gym you volunteer for every SUNDAY. _

"_ACTUALLY_ for your information, _females_ were the dominant ones in power; they are more _in-tuned _with their pineal gland." _You go Hinata, you tell that fuck face to fuck off! You know what? I've never seen her mad. It's just as mysterious as Kakashi's damn face…_

"Well if the females were so powerful, how did they succumb so easily to rape?" _Oh, so the BLONDE is the only one who asks an actual valuable question and the brunette is the total dumbass. That makes perfect sense…_

Hinata dove her face back into her little book stash searching for answer, didn't take her long of course "Well Ino, says here that back then they had special tools created. Paper seals to e exact."

"pffft what good is that? They could just tear it off." Chuckled Kiba,_ you must really want a bitch slap huh? _"Well if you'd just _shut up_ maybe you'd learn what was so special about the seals. Though the word 'SEAL' should've been enough already…" _Isn't false advertising illegal? He should really dye his hair blonde so I quit forgetting he's stupid. _"it takes thirteento seal a witch until she is out of commission. 10 to seal all levels of power, 11 so she can't use her Soul Weapon, 12 so she can't fight, and 13 to shut down all chakra channels so she ant move. The seals were created by High Priests, so you can see why they are so effective." _Wonderful books, I now feel disgusted that I'm human…_

"Oh mi gosh! That's terrible, if that's how the females were killed then what's the wizards excuse?" _Killed? Try MURDERED, or massacred. Whatever floats our boat. _I had a feeling something was brewing so I moved from where I was standing, which was to the left of Hinata, and decided to place myself to the far end of the table. _Juuuuust in case._ Neji was staring at Hinata in an unapproving way, _guess _he doesn't like her burst outs, but like I said, he's got a long pole up his ass._ Besides I much prefer this out going side of her. _"They are simply idiots with low tempers and are aggressive and simply killed each other in petty battles." Huffed Hinata as she set the book down in exasperation, sexism is obviously a sensitive button for her. Everyone still a little surprised by her remarks, guess this is the first time she's done this. Except for TenTen because she looked like she was failing at hiding her laughter. _Guess it's up to me to ask the next great informational question… _"Were they independents? Or did they have a ruler of some sort?" "U-um, y-yeah they did. Unlike us they had one family of witches and wizards that ruled over all. They didn't have one spirit animal for each member; the royal family spirit animal was a dragon." "What so special about them that makes them 'royal'?" "Basically since they have a deity as their spirit animal they are much more powerful." Then in came Neji, since questioning Hinata since of course he still kinda hates her, but she's only reading from the text book of course. _I wonder who's the bigger asshole, him or I? _"So a dragon is what made them so royal and powerful…?" "Pipe down Neji; I'm sure there's more." "W-well what m-made the Royal Family truly special was their features, female heirs had beautiful golden hair that was equivalent to fine silk and as strong as titanium fibers, fair skin, and bright jade eyes. Common witches still had silk like hair but compared to royalty it was nothing, common witches don't have jade eyes, only royalty do; and only royalty have blonde hair." "Wait! Did you say golden hair, green eyes and fair skin?" Sakura interrupted with wide eyes, suddenly Ino had the same look, they gave a glance to each other as if they were sharing thoughts.

"Why, yes I did. Why?"

"Nothing, we'll tell you when we get back." Sakura and Ino then rushed out of the building together.

"Okay. Anyways, male heirs for the throne to sorcerers had the same traits but, sometimes they had raven hair an-"Wait! Id their spirit animal was a dragon then what would their powers be?! What if the witch wizard person is one of them?!" _Getting real tired of your shit Naruto…I don't know Hinata that well but I'm sure I would be launching myself at Naruto and everyone else for their pesky questions. And as much as Hinata likes Naruto and everyone else, I'm pretty sure she's thinking the same thing… _

"I was about to get there if you all would just _shut up_ and_ listen!" _growled Hinata as her eye continued to twitch violently; everyone shut up after that. _You go Hinata; you tell those mean ole 'friends' to shut the fuck up._ I had this feeling of sheer content from the fact that Hinata got everyone to shut up so we could get this done faster; Gives this situation some humor, a change from all this rape and massacre talk. I may not look it, but I DO have feelings, though I do my best to cover because what greater weakness than emotions. Though I over heard my parents talk about how these withes shed no emotion towards humans, so I guess that kinda debunks my statement on emotions being of great weakness. I guess this is my way of pushing back my emotions toward the whole 'last of your species\people', now's not the time to get all sentimental and sympathetic. Just not who I am.

* * *

"Every female had the powers of song, to bring forth magic through singing; Also they can inflict harm without lifting a finger. Every male had the same special talent except they can do it through an instrument." That's when SHINO decided to raise his hand, like, where the fuck has that bastard been this whole time? He is one creepy bastard; I won't say that out loud of course, I have a demeanor to run here. That would be the upmost humiliating. But I sometimes wonder what's going on in that head of his, besides the bugs laying and hatching eggs…

"Yes Shino?" Of course Hinata reverts back to bashful mode for Shino … "I think the big question that should be asked here is _why_ witches were hunted to begin with and why not wizards?" "I-t said in the book that a bandit came across a freshly dead body of a witch and from there he learned of the values of the witches bodies. They were mainly hunted for their bodies and their beauty, basically like any other game(hunting prey) in the world that is hunted for pelts, fur, and beauty. Males had no value physically other than their instruments." I've never felt so disgusted; sure I don't mind hunting as a sport, but with a cousin species no less? Mankind had committed to a holocaust and enjoyed it through it all. "Well if that's all the info we need, is there by any chance any specific characteristics to the witches in general?" _I really hope I didn't come off as rude there._ "Well besides their superior beauty which they are very beautiful." Hinata seemed to be very focused into the book, probably observing an image. "From what I can gather from this scientific diagram they seem to have what we females would call 'the perfect body'." "So fucking jealous…" whispered TenTen in amazement, _women… "_Witches are quite tall; they seem to have abnormally long legs which enhance their beauty but make them stick out in a crowd more."

"She or he should be easy to hunt down then."

"Shino remember, we are not going there to 'hunt', just to investigate."

"Shikamaru, we basically _are _hunting it down to figure this whole mess out, I've seen the case file and those bodies were mangled so I'm guessing its not friendly and its not going to let us find it so easily." _psss Shino, your true colors are spilling out…_

"Well we weren't told to hunt it and _kill it_, not unless we have to, its bad enough it's the last of its species. Ever heard of find, preserve, and reproduce?"

"U-um a-anyways ehem, males are supposedly very handsome, no abnormalities besides their beauty. But they are extremely charming and cunning, which puts them off as players or skirt chasers, but also what makes them stand out. Over all 'too good to be true'."

"Damn! I can see it now, god I hope it's a female!" Kiba was leaning back in his chair day dreaming with this look of hope. _He's just like an un-neutered dog, I can literally see the bastards' testosterone levels…I'm not surprise if he's stroking himself under the table…_

"I think we have lead!" In comes Sakura and Ino barging through the doors holding a small square case; it was a CD case. Ino grabs the case out of Sakura's hand pops it opens and takes out a folded piece of glossy paper. She unfolds it, puts it on the table to reveal a huge poster of an admittedly gorgeous gal. Admittedly, in my mind. "How the hell is this, a lead?" "Her name is he Cheshiress(Chess-shire-ress, like Cheshire cat except with 'ess'); nobody knows her name, just her stage name. She's known for her amazing songs, she's a famous singer, and she has so much talent! I and Sakura's favorite to be exact." "I can see that she is an idol of some sort but, what the hell does she have to do with this mission?" I was now rubbing my temples in pure annoyance in hopes that this situation would shut up. "Well why don't you take a good look at her?!" Ino was certainly losing patience in me.

We all took a moment to observe the poster of this…temptress. The gal was laying on her stomach with her legs up and her head laying on her shoulder while her arm stretched across the floor. The other arm was bent and her hand was rested lazily by her face. She was staring into the camera which looked like she was staring at us. She had this mischievous look on her face, her golden hair strewn around her, looks about mid back length. She wore long black leggings with ankle boots; her top was a tube top that was red and black pin striped, kinda like a fancy suit look. She had a work suit collar around her long neck, the collar came also with a long red work tie. She had suit cuffs with black buttons around her wrists. On top of her head was a mini red and black pin striped fedora.

Suddenly…it dawned on us, this gorgeous woman had golden hair. Vibrant jade eyes…and long tempting legs…

"She's having a big concert in the City of Song in the Land of Music." We knew immediately what Sakura and Ino were suggesting, and they were just a little too excited for our comfort. "One road trip to a concert….coming riiiight up…" Shikamaru was face palming and sighing up a storm. I could hear Kiba and Akamaru howling up a storm in delight in the background.

_Why do I feel as if my life is about to become a roller coaster of really fucked up shit?_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_I hoped you liked this chapter, once again sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Forgive me? Anyways please leave a review. Hoped you enjoy, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish the draft. I want to thank all of you that reviewed and all of the people who took the time to read this story


End file.
